Bonded
by jemmyscout
Summary: Harry and Hermione marriage law fic. The students return for their final year after the Battle of Hogwarts, all they are seeking is normality but the ministry has other ideas. How will they cope with the change in relationships and lifestyles?
1. Chapter 1

As the Great Hall sky showed the clear, starry night above it Hermione though to herself, "here we go, our final year." She looked around at the faces of her friends, all of sudden much more grown up than their years, forced to go through so much so young.

Hermione thought back to the previous July, The Battle of Hogwarts, Harry's last stand against Lord Voldemort and his victory to become truly, the Boy who Lived. Hermione looked across the table at the wizarding world's saviour. Harry stared blankly up at the teacher's table waiting for everything to kick off. His face showed no emotion but Hermione knew better. His eyes were darting everywhere counting the seats that now stood empty and silently berating himself for those who lost their lives to bring about the end of Voldemort. Hermione gently nudged him with her foot, forcing his attention on her, she smiled sadly and shook her head, he shouldn't blame himself for those deaths. Harry half smiled back and then glanced back to the stage where McGonagall was taking to the podium.

"Attention all students, welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you've all had restful summers and a chance to recuperate from July's events. I can only begin by saying that the healing may have only just started for some but we, as the teachers, are here to help you in that process in any way we can. With that said eat up!"

The food appeared, as delicious as always, on the tables. Everyone dove in to fill the plates and Hermione was no exception, 'maybe I just need some routine and normality,' she thought. She began to eat her meal whilst listening to Ron and Ginny bicker about quidditch, they had only just begun to compare the goal scoring abilities of their favourite chasers when dinner disappeared and Gryffindor began to ascend to the tower.

In the tower Gryffindors grouped around their usual spots while Hermione made sure the first years found their new dormitories, she was after all Head Girl this year. To many people's surprise- including his own- Neville had been named Head boy and was taking to it naturally. The Battle and the resulting clean up and rebuild had been his focus over the summer and it had created a more confident boy that hadn't lost his caring, loyal personality.

After seeing the first years to the correct places and coordinating shifts with the prefects Hermione threw herself down on the sofa next to Ron, who glanced over at her fondly, "Hermione where have you been?"

"Prefects meeting, Malfoy being his usual difficult self, I can't do this, I can't do that. Typical he claimed quidditch practises were on almost every night! Luckily, I was able to contact Slughorn and sort out the whole thing."

"Well Hermione, I'll have you know that quidditch this year…"

"Ron! Be quiet! Hermione has got a point." Ginny reprimanded her brother from her perch on Harry's lap in the chair across from them. They had finally gotten together after the final battle and although Ginny seemed happy with the new relationship, Harry had become increasingly withdrawn and often he would disappear by himself. Ginny however, didn't appear to understand his need for peace and believed they should be grieving and healing as a group and was often seen knocking at whatever door he had closed himself behind.

Hermione sighed heavily, she stood up, intending to go to bed and sleep. Ron however, had other ideas. "Oi! Hermione don't go to bed yet! It's early and I've heard Dean bought some muggle firewhisky back with him."

"I'm going to pretend, as head girl, I didn't hear that Ronald. I'm going to bed, we've got class tomorrow after all."

Ron huffed, "Same old Hermione, go on then. See you at breakfast. And with that Ron turned away and walked over to where Dean and Seamus were sitting.

"Well, night guys." Hermione looked at the remaining couple. "See you at breakfast."

"See you, night Hermione." Harry looked up at her and half smiled, he knew she wouldn't sleep. Their endless night time chats at Grimmauld Place had shown them both that nightmares from the war plagued their nights and left them both with insomnia. He wasn't quite sure what he would do without her when he woke tonight.

Hermione smiled back, thinking the same thing, she turned and walked up the staircase to the top where a small portrait of a lion sat. "loyalty." Hermione spoke the password that Professor Mcgonagall had given her earlier. The portrait hole swung open to reveal the head's common room.

The common room was cosy and not unlike the larger one downstairs. There were two chairs and a sofa in front of a roaring fire and a small study area with a large table and shelves with various books on. Hermione knew she would be spending a lot of time there.

She wondered through to the two doors at the back of the room, Hermione noticed her name on the right hand one. She turned the handle and slipped inside.

Her bedroom was spacious, with a large four poster bed and another desk. The room was hung with scarlet paper and contained two other doors, Hermione assumed they were for her wardrobe and her bathroom. She padded across to the wardrobe, found her pyjamas, changed, slipped into her bed and slept.

A few hours later, Hermione awoke covered in sweat and panting. Another nightmare. Another flashback to the battle, to people laying with eyes that would never see again across the Great Hall, to Harry laying dead in Hagrid's arms and finally to Fred and his body surrounded by the Weasleys. She rolled over and stared at the door, this would be when she would normally go for a cup of tea and a chat with Harry but she was now two floors above him in the castle without a way of contacting him.

Suddenly, a silver ray appeared in her room, she grabbed her wand and pointed it, ready to stun. "Hermione, give me the password, I can't sleep." Harry's voice came from the stag stood at the end of her bed.

Relief flooded Hermione, after the nightmare she was convinced she was back in the battle. "loyalty", Hermione whispered whilst conjuring her patronus. The otter floated gracefully past the stag and disappeared.

Swinging her legs out of bed Hermione let herself into the common room to wait, she was pacing back and forth when she noticed a small kitchen area, 'perfect', she thought. She began to make a warm milk adding in vanilla and some cinnamon, her night time go to drink. Just as she finished she heard the portrait open and turned to see messy black hair and sleep deprived eyes stumbling through the portrait hole. Hermione grinned and took the drinks over to the sofa in front of the now dying embers. "Hello Harry, I wondered how I was going to get through tonight."

"I couldn't sleep Hermione, it was the same, he was back and I was running again. Except I was without you, without Ron and I had no one."

"Harry you know that's not true. He's gone. You have us, we aren't going anywhere."

"I know." Harry rubbed his eyes, "but it almost seems too good to be true, the wizarding world, safe at last."

Hermione sighed, "But it is Harry, at least for the moment. Maybe we should try to be happy and keep going. Even if it's for the sake of the others. What more can they throw at us? You've singlehandedly saved the wizarding world they owe us a normal year."

"I hope your right Hermione, I've just got a feeling."

"I know Harry me too."

They sipped their drinks in silence staring at the embers, Hermione moved to sit with her toes under the edge of Harry's leg, to stop them from getting cold. "Just back to school tomorrow and then we take each day as it comes. You know you can come seek refuge here."

"Thanks Hermione, I just feel like I need to escape sometimes."

"Me too Harry, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione awoke, she looked around and realised she'd fallen asleep on the sofa, Harry had disappeared but had left her covered with a blanket and she could see a note left on the table next to their empty cups. She stretched and picked up the note, opening it to see Harry's scrawl she read:

Gone back down to my dorm, you finally slept and I couldn't bear to wake you. See you at breakfast.

H

She looked at the note with worry, if he left that meant he hadn't slept; usually she woke up with him still next to her. She frowned at the note, he was probably nervous about being back in Hogwarts and having to start all over again at their final year.

Rushing through her morning routine, Hermione got up, showered, dressed and packed her bag without any thought. Just as she was about to depart for the Great Hall she heard the other door open and turned to see Nevillle coming out of his room about to do the same thing. She greeted him and together they left for breakfast making easy conversation on the way.

Upon reaching the Great Hall Hermione scanned the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny all sitting up the far end. Pointing them out to Neville both of them moved to join them. Hermione sat heavily and began to load her plate to prepare her for the day ahead. "When's Mcgonagall giving out schedules?" She asked.

"Half hour or so," yawned Ron, "It's too early! I need to go back to bed."

"No Ron you're hungpver" His sister exclaimed smugly, "That's why you think its early, if you'd gone to bed instead of drinking yourself into a stupor you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well who now sounds like a goody two shoes? Call yourself a Weasley? Fred and George-" the smile died from Ron's face as he realised he'd mentioned Fred whilst teasing his little sister. Ginny looked away, tears welling in her eyes, Harry put an arm around her and let her lean into him while she pulled herself together.

After that breakfast continued with only polite conversation about classes and who was taking what. They were all taking Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration and that's where the similarities ended. Hermione had chosen the most subjects in order to keep her options open for a career, Harry and Ron were both following the path of Auror, Neville was focusing on care of plants and magical creatures and Ginny was taking very general subjects in order to pursue her quidditch dreams.

They were interrupted by the owl post, Hermione accepted her Daily Prophet from the owl and put her money into the pouch before unfolding it and beginning to read. As she read her face turned ashen and her eyes widened. She dropped the piece of toast she was holding as she reread the headline over and over wishing this couldn't be true.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry had instantly noticed how pale she had become and how quiet the rest of the hall had become. He glanced at the staff table to see the teachers all looking much the same as Hermione, Mcgonagall had turned red and was already furiously scribbling on parchment while Professor Sprout had begun to cry quietly into a handkerchief.

"A law." Hermione whispered, "They are trying to up the number of wizards in Britain."

"That's good, we need more magical folk in England. Mum always says we're all related now anyways." Ron said.

"No Ron, it's not more wizards from abroad. They want us to produce them."

"How? Magic or something?" Ron questioned, clearly missing the realisation that had dawned on everyone else's faces.

"No Ron, by marrying us to other students and making us reproduce." Hermione barely got the words out before her eyes overflowed with tears. "Just when we thought we were done with chaos." She put her head into her hands and breathed deeply.

Harry sat still. He couldn't move, couldn't react, Hermione was wrong, it wasn't going to be normal. He could feel Ginny batting at him, pestering him for company and reassurance but he couldn't give her either. A marriage law, a baby? It was way too much for him to cope with.

Hermione had finally picked her head up out of her hands and had begun to read the article, she could hear others around her crying, shouting and gossiping but she just wanted to get her facts straight.

"On behalf of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, we are pleased to announce that a new law is coming in with immediate effect. Law number 2837 will be known as 'The repopulation act' and is designed to repopulate the wizarding world after the devastating war against He-who-must-not-be-named.

The law will be active within 24 hours of this article and the following conditions will apply to all witches and wizards aged 17 or over.

The ministry will be assigning all non-married witches and wizards a spouse based on their best potential matches. These matches are found using a complex charm and will give couples the best chance of living in harmony and reproducing children.

Those matches will be made available by 7pm tonight in order for those who are happy to go ahead can marry tomorrow morning when the law goes into effect.

The law also states that a couple must reproduce a magical child within the first two years of marriage. A second must follow within two years of the first child. All couples must have at least two children.

The couples will be expected to complete a full wizard bonding ceremony with their spouse. This will require a magical wedding followed by consummation in the first 24 hours.

This law is designed and released with the best of the wizarding world in mind. We wish you all the best with your matches and we are pleased to announce the Daily Prophet fully supports the new law."

Hermione finished the article and sighed, she looked around and saw couples, some hopeful, some clinging to each other and some with tears in their eyes. She couldn't believe that 10 hours from now she would have a fiancé! After what could only be described as a hellish year she was now expected to deal with marriage! And a baby! She couldn't even think about it now!

She looked round at her friends, Ron had gone a blotchy red colour and was balling his fists as if he was about to start a fight, Neville was as pale as she felt and was whispering to himself, Harry was sat stock still and Ginny was pawing at him, trying to talk his ear off about how they would be paired. Hermione felt sick, she had no one to paw at, no one to hope for. What if she was paired with Malfoy? Bile rose in her throat but she swallowed and set her shoulders. No, she was not going to let this ruin her, she'd faced worse. 'Get through the day first Hermione' she thought, 'worry about tonight tonight.' With that Hermione stood up, looked to Mcgonagall and asked, "Where's the timetables Professor?"

"Class Hermione? You're thinking about classes now?!" Ginny screeched.

"Yes Ginny, I am going to get on with the day and just deal with it tonight. I am not going to let this rule my day." And with that statement she took her schedule and left the hall.

The day flew by, Hermione was desperate to stay in lessons, and normalcy, for as long as possible but with only half, or fewer, of the students coming into class today the teachers felt they couldn't teach a full lesson and only did introductions. Before she knew it, it was time to head down to dinner and the announcements.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and quietly took the seat that she had sat in only 10 hours previously. The others had also taken up their original seats and were staring at the staff table, assuming the staff would have the answers they needed.

At 7pm precisely the rustle of wings signified the news that all the 7th and 8th years were dreading. Hermione looked up to see hundreds of owls circling the tables looking for their recipient. Hermione all of sudden caught sight of one of the birds swooping to her table, it landed in front of Ron and offered its leg. He took it with shaking hands and looked at it with terror.

Finally, after another five minutes of waiting all five of them had their letters. Harry was the first to speak, "So, all together then?" All nodded and with a deep breath began to open them. All around them they could hear shrieking, laughing and crying as others found out who their matches were.

Hermione tore open the envelope, inside was one sheet of parchment, she unfolded it and was surprised to only see a couple of sentences. She began to read:

'Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that we have performed the charm and found your ideal mate. Your mate's name is Harry Potter. If you already know your partner please introduce yourself and get to know each other, further information will follow for formal meetings with your mate.

Yours sincerely

Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

Hermione sat there stunned, she didn't know how to react, she raised her eyes and was met with emerald staring back at her. Harry was frozen, completely ignorant to everything around him. Hermione gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him but Harry remained still, shock on his features.

"Harry, Hermione, who did you get?" Ron was desperately swapping information with all around him. "Dean got Parvati, Seamus got Susan Bones, Neville got Luna- surprise surprise- at least they'll be happy together. Hey Gin, who did you get?"

"Terry Boot." Ginny whispered.

"Who?"

"Terry Boot." She said in a small voice, "I got paired with Terry Boot."

"But you and Harry-"

"No Ron, Terry is my match. Not Harry." Ginny was barely holding it together, she was staring at her paper with disbelief. She couldn't believe anyone would separate her and Harry.

"So Harry who'd you get?" Ron was now giving his full attention to Harry, he seemed to have forgotten Hermione hadn't shared her match yet.

"Er…well" Harry started while Ginny finally looked up with curiousity, "my match is, well, my mate is Hermione." Harry looked at Hermione again, this time registering her and smiling slightly.

"What?!" Ron roared, obviously annoyed now. "How did you two end up together? I got Hannah Abbott. I barely know the girl and you two end up with each other. How is this fair?"

"Ron we didn't ask for this." Hermione started, "it was done by charm we all read the letter. It was just chance that we got put together."

"Oh sure, you got paired with one of your best friends, the boy who lived? Sure, ok Hermione." Ron was beyond angry now and there was no stopping the offensive language coming out of his mouth. " I mean you could of at least worked it so I had ended up with you and Gin could of gone with Harry then we would of all still been together."

"Ron, stop it! It's not their fault!" Ginny cut across her brother. "The charm puts us with our best match and if its not Harry then I'm glad hes with someone that he knows and someone that understands what he's been through."

Hermione smiled at the red head. "Thanks Gin, that means a lot, especially from you."

"Well I can't say it will be easy but I'm willing to try. Excuse me I'm going to find Terry." And Ginny stood and walked over towards the Ravenclaw table.

Ron got up and stormed off muttering something about Hufflepuff which left Harry and Hermione staring wide eyed at each other. Harry spoke first, "Well, want to go talk?"

"Sure Harry, let's go to my dorm."

They left the hall and made their way to Hermione's dorm room, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what they were going to say to each other. She couldn't believe that her partner was Harry. Harry, her best friend! She took a deep breath and mentally braced herself for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly, thank you to all of you who have reviewed or followed/favourited my story! It's my first attempt at a longer piece so you're encouragement is really inspiring!

Hermione opened the portrait hole and let Harry into the common room, she was nervous and wondered what her best friend was thinking, would he accept her as his best match? Or would he think that she was a safe option? Hermione herself was suffering from a very mixed mindset. On one hand, she was happy it was Harry, her best friend, who understood how Hermione worked and the scars she still bore from last year. On the other hand, she was worried that being married to her best friend would be strange and that the marriage would be one of convenience and that they would end up damaging their friendship.

Harry had quietly seated himself on the same sofa that he had been on yesterday. He was looking at Hermione with serious eyes, like she was a piece of homework he couldn't quite figure out. He was sat with his hands clasped loosely in his lap and was leant forward slightly, she could see how tense he was in his shoulders and the fact he held his back ramrod straight

Hermione crossed the room and sat at the opposite end of the sofa. She tucked her feet under herself and faced her future husband, "Harry…" she began and then faltered unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Hermione, its ok." Harry looked across at the bushy haired brunette, "really it is, at least I'm paired with someone who understands me and what I've been through. You've been there the whole time for me and if I have to undertake another challenge I'm glad it's with you."

Hermione was stunned, she expected Harry to be angry or upset, not this almost mature response she had got from the wizarding world's saviour. "Ok Harry, I'm glad it's you too. We can tackle this together , we can take each challenge as it comes."

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you Hermione, after all, you are the brightest witch of our age." With that he reached forward and pulled her into a hug. Hermione shuffled herself around so she could lean against him. She smiled to herself, thankful that her match was someone she was already so comfortable with. As she lay there she realised how tired she was and began to drift off to a much needed nap.

"Get off, no stop! Not them!"

Hermione woke up suddenly to the sound of someone in pain, she looked around the darkened room wildly and then realised the sound was coming from the person lying next to her. She sat up and shook Harry awake, "Harry, Harry, please wake up it's a dream. It's a dream that's all."

Harry sat up, covered in sweat, panting heavily. He looked around wildly and quickly had his wand grasped in his hand. He looked round to see Hermione sat there and began to slow his breathing, "Hermione, I'm sorry. It was, it was one of those dreams again."

"Harry, its ok. Honestly, I understand." She moved to go to the kitchen to make their go to evening drink. "Just take deep breaths, you're ok, you're safe now."

Harry moved to stretch out on the sofa, "I know Hermione, the dreams are just so vivid. It's like I'm back there, fighting again. I can't convince myself that they're dreams, when I wake I expect to come face to face with Voldemort. It's hard, I can't help but picture all we've been through."

"Harry, this is what makes you, you've fought and worked tirelessly to help the wizarding world! We all have our scars that we have to bear but yours are deeper and more life effecting than most people could ever get close to experiencing. You're life has been continuously turned upside down since you were one and your parents were taken from you. It's not fair for you!" Hermione was trying hard to reassure her friend that his dreams and nightmares are justified. "No one expects you to just be ok after everything; we just accept it for who you are."

Harry sat up as she brought the two mugs over, "Thanks Hermione, I know it's tough being my friend and I can't imagine what it's like having to consider me as a fiancé but I know that you will try your best to help me through this."

"Harry, I plan on trying my best to make this a marriage of success. I really want to try and make the best of this situation and if that means having to sit up at night comforting each other then that's what we'll do. We both know what its like to have gone through hell and lived to talk about it."

Harry stood up so he was face to face with Hermione, "you are one of the bravest witches I have ever met Hermione Granger and I am pleased to say that I am stuck with you for the foreseeable future."

"Thanks, I think?" Hermione smiled at him. "At least we're better off than most. Did you hear that Pansy Parkinson has to marry someone she's never even heard of yet?"

"I think Pansy Parkinson is experiencing karma Hermione." Harry smirked and Hermione was instantly relieved that he appeared to be pulled out of his night terrors. "Come, sit, let's talk about what our future holds for us."

So they sat and passed the hours discussing what the Ministry had in store for them and how they were going to cope with the rules that stipulated child birth and the resulting expectations, they planned how to confront this and the pressures that it would put on their relationship. After a few hours, Hermione was feeling a bit more comfortable with this law. Harry had made it clear that they could continue as friends and wouldn't expect an instant fiancée overnight. She knew that he would need time to adjust, as would Ginny and Ron, so for this she was grateful. She knew that she could be happy with Harry as her intended; she just needed to figure out the finer details. In her head she had already resolved to go to the library and research as much as she can about any previous mentions of a marriage law.

With a yawn, Harry stretched, "Well, I'm going to head down to my dorm Hermione. Good night." He brushed her arm and walked to the portrait hole.

"Good night Harry." Hermione smiled as the portrait closed and moved to her bedroom to sleep and digest the madness that her second day back had brought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke early the next morning, she yawned widely and stretched waiting for her joints to pop. As she went through her wake up routine yesterday's events suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Harry! Marriage law! Oh Merlin!

She shot out of bed and into the shower her mind already working at a hundred miles an hour, the expectations of the ministry echoed in her brain and she was slowly trying to calm herself. A baby, no two babies…at least! She stood under the heavy downpour of her shower and mentally worked out that by 22 she would have two children and be a wife of four years. It all seemed too much to expect of the younger generations of the wizarding generations and Hermione vowed to find out if the Ministry had ever enacted such a law before.

After dressing and packing her bag Hermione decided to head to the library to read as much as she could before breakfast. Escaping to her safe haven she walked in and smiled at Madame Pince who smiled warmly back, Hermione never had a problem with the librarian, in fact she had often engaged in hour long conversations about different books.

As she moved towards the back of the library and her favourite desk she spotted a familiar witch already seated in her chair. As Hermione approached the figure stood, "Hermione."

"Headmistress." Hermione replied, confused at the appearance of favourite professor in the library at this hour. "Forgive me but what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question but I think I can guess why you are here. There are no books that will help you Hermione. Not here, come there's someone you need to speak to."

Professor Mcgonagall turned and moved back towards the library door, clearly expecting the head girl to follow. Hermione obeyed the command and quickly followed the older woman to her office.

"Albus Dumbledore." The headmistress was speaking to the giant stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to her office, with a start the statue moved to show the spiral staircase which both females began to ascend.

When they reached the office Hermione sat opposite the Headmistress at her desk, "So who am I supposed to talk to Professor? I'm not even sure if there is a precedent for what we are experiencing and I just wanted to research to ensure that we aren't being conned or tricked by the ministry before we are expected to marry at 18."

"Hermione, this is where I leave you to talk to someone who needs you to do this regardless of the previous laws or expectations."

"But Profe-"

"No Hermione, I promised. See you at breakfast." And with that the Headmistress disappeared back down the stairs they had just climbed.

Hermione was left standing in the office bewildered. Who needed her to do what? She was confused, was she expected to do something else on top of the marriage law. She sighed, resigned, would she ever have a normal year of the magical community? Probably not thinking about who she was destined to be married to.

"Miss Granger, how pleasant it is to see you. I was hoping Minerva would be able to find you, I trust your favourite spot is still intact?"

Hermione's eyes widened, she knew that voice, she turned to see blue sparkling eyes staring at her. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I er I well yes it is actually. I was hoping to get some early morning reading done but she insisted I come here to wait for someone. I don't suppose you know who that is do you?"

"Indeed Hermione I do, I am afraid it is I who asked for your presence this morning. I knew you would want to know as much as you can about the marriage law so I thought I would answer your questions and plead with you to not give up on Harry yet."

"I haven't given up sir, I just wanted to check the Ministry are genuinely doing this for the best."

"I assure you Miss Granger there doesn't appear to be another way. Unfortunately, Kingsley has exhausted all other options, this was his last shot. We lost so many good men and women in the war we need to produce magical children otherwise we are going to die out in Britain before long."

"But professor surely it is our decisions, not someone elses."

"It is my dear but we needed to help things along a tad. Now, you're match! Please be patient with Harry and accept his change in character."

"I've already told Harry that it doesn't matter. We will try together." Hermione rose her chin in confidence, "I wouldn't leave him sir. I think I've proved that."

"I don't mean an offence Hermione, I just think you need to know that Harry has changed since the war and since the removal of his link with Voldemort. I don't think he realises it but from what Minerva has told me he seems removed. I worry that too much was burdened on him."

"Too much? Sir! Only the whole fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders! Of course he's changed but he's working through it and I'm there with him every step of the way!"

"I don't doubt it Hermione but just be aware that Harry may be suffering more than he lets on. He will become even more protective of you when you are man and wife, just be careful."

"Careful sir?"

"There are still a lot of enemies out there Hermione, if you marry the chosen one that increases your chance of being one of their targets. I just wanted to speak to you and warn you about what it is Harry will require from you."

"Thank you Professor but I can look after myself and I will be there for Harry. Regardless."

"Very well Hermione, I thought as much. Just please be careful, Harry would be beside himself without you."

"I know, goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Miss Granger."

Hermione left the office, confused. Why would Professor Dumbledore want to warn her about Harry's behaviour? He seems fine, a little withdrawn but fine. Hermione shook her head as she walked down to the Great Hall. A lot of worry about nothing probably and she still didn't get her questions answered about the law!

She hurried into the hall to see a white faced Harry sat with a miserable looking Ron. When he caught her gaze Harry visibly relaxed and smiled cautiously. Maybe Dumbledore was on to something Hermione thought as she watched her friend's expression change at her sudden appearance. Maybe she would have to be careful as they progressed through this relationship.

I'm not sure about this chapter, I want to set up things for later on in the story but it is a bit of a filler so I apologise! I also didn't want to rush through to the weddings but let Hermione and Harry weather different storms together.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat opposite her future husband studying him while she ate breakfast. What Dumbledore had warned her of was bothering her, what did he mean by Harry being more protective? He was already quite possessive of her due to the fact that she had stood by him through thick and thin, even when Ron left them she remained. How could he become more protective?

As if he realised she was thinking about him Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled, his green eyes crinkling slightly as the corners of his mouth turned up. However, those eyes were guarded, careful; as if he wasn't totally sure she was happy with him. Hermione smiled back reassuringly, she knew he had been through a lot and had a lot of issues trusting people but he shouldn't be worried with her.

"Will you two stop making eyes at each other? It's awkward enough for the rest of us that you actually got a decent match." Ron broke their silent exchange, "I mean come on, you two can't be already falling for each other after one night?"

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald! Of course not, we are hardly making eyes at each other or are you forgetting that I am Harry's other best friend?" Hermione huffed, annoyed he had broken their reverie with each other. "As if I would be so careless in front of Ginny anyway? Do you not think your own sister is finding this hard enough?"

Ginny looked up with red rimmed eyes, it was clear she hadn't slept. This clearly wasn't her idea of a perfect final year. "Thanks Hermione." The redhead smiled thinly then sniffed. "I'm pretty sure my brother is just being his usual pig headed self."

They were interrupted by the owls delivering the morning post. Apparently a lot of people were either desperate for news or sending their congratulations as the number of owls was almost triple the usual amount. Nothing but the Daily Prophet landed in front of Hermione but the Weasley siblings were left with several owls jostling for their attention.

"One from Mum, one from Perce, one from Bill, one from George and one from Auntie Muriel." Ginny counting them off. "Whose this one from? Ah, even one from Charlie. He's written saying he's got to come back to marry too. He's got Katie Bell, well at least they'll have quidditch in common."

"Mum's desperate to know who we've all got." Ron groaned. "I'm not writing her Gin, you better do it."

"Why me? You do it for once. I'll take Auntie Muriel."

"Deal. Can't handle that old bat." Agreed Ron as he left the table and began walking towards the doors and his first class.

"Idiot, doesn't realise Muriel barely reads our mail. She's only fishing for gossip." Ginny finally cracked a smile as they all stood to leave for class. "I don't want to be the one to tell Mum about our matches."

Hermione's stomach twisting unpleasantly, Mrs Weasley has always said Harry and her were like family and she knew she hoped they would be one day. She dreaded to think of the woman's reaction when she found out that neither of them were to join the Weasley clan. Shaking the thoughts out of her head Hermione began to make her way out of the hall when she was interrupted by the Headmistress announcing something at the front of the hall.

"Attention please, all those who fall under the new marriage law please be in the Great Hall tonight at 8pm for a meeting from the Minister himself. He feels that he should come to explain to you the law and the requirements that will be placed upon you during this final year."

"Requirements this year?" Harry looked panicked, "Hermione what requirements?"

"Harry, I'm sure it's just more detail." Hermione was trying to placate him as well as the growing fear inside herself. "Kingsley will just be telling us about the law and why it's here." She felt uneasy at this but she wasn't going to risk setting off Harry's anxiety and worry, especially towards her. "Maybe he will give us a more definitive time line of events. When and where and the details."

"So, we might have to be married this year? No, we can't school and the war and your dreams of being a healer. Hermione it's too much. It's not fair."

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, "stop, I know you're scared but Harry stay calm. Just hear Kingsley out, we can make plans if it doesn't fit, just don't panic, not here."

Harry looked round at the crowded entrance hall and swallowed before taking deep breaths to bring himself back down to the present. "Ok, Hermione but this evening better not be what I think it is."

"Me too Harry me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and follows and faves :) It's much appreciated!

Before she knew it, Hermione found herself in the Great Hall sat next to Harry nervously awaiting the news from Kingsley. Harry couldn't sit still, Hermione found herself jostled constantly as he tapped his foot, wiggled his leg or folded and unfolded his arms.

"Harry, stop." Hermione said while reaching out to touch his arm gently, "just sit still!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, "I just want this over."

Hermione looked at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion, it was the first time he had stated displeasure at the marriage law bringing them together in anyway. "Sorry." She replied, folding her arms and staring straight ahead, "let's just get this over with then."

"Hermione I-" But Harry was cut off by the arrival for the minister of magic himself.

Kingsley took the place at the front of the teacher's podium and looked down at the student's with a mixture of concern and determination. He appeared to take a deep breath and then he began to speak. "Students of Hogwarts, I am here tonight to explain to you the finer details and what is expected from you now that you know who your matches are. I want to firstly say that this law was one that we brought in to power with a great amount of consideration, we know and understand that this must be a huge upheaval to you."

"An upheaval? Why not try a total fuck up of our lives." Muttered Ron. Hermione frowned at him and turned back to Kinglsey.

"The details of the law are as follows: firstly, you and your match must be wed within nine months of the law coming into action. This means that you must have completed the marriage ceremony by the 2nd June of next year. The marriage ceremony will follow a traditional wizard service, although you may wish to embellish it with any muggle traditions for those of you who have muggle relatives.

Secondly, as you already know, the law states you must produce at least two magical children within the first four years of your married life. These children will be tested by St Mungos when they are born to ensure that they are not squibs. However, due to your matches, we are hoping to keep this to a minimum. If you and your spouse then go on to produce more children then that is advantageous to the future wizarding generation as we will avoid a population slump but two is the minimum."

Hermione was sat in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the ministry were proscribing their lives for them! She looked over at Harry who was sat stock still finally, staring at Kingsley with questioning eyes. Hermione reached across and squeezed his hand in reassurance, Harry looked at her and grimaced- he obviously wasn't happy with the strict time scales either. Hermione's mind began to race, if she and Harry had 9 months to marry then two years to have a child then both of them would be in training for their potential careers. She knew one of them would have to sacrifice their dreams for at least eight years while they had children and got them through the toddler years. Hermione was already trying to figure out how they could minimise the damage to both of them. She could feel her eyes beginning to water out of frustration.

Other's reactions were much the same, lots of shocked, confused faces. Ron was almost purple with bottled anger. Hermione awaited his outburst with dread. She turned her attention back to Kingsley who was continuing his list of requirements.

"Furthermore, you will be assigned a ministry guide who will be able to answer any queries that you have about your upcoming nuptials. They will be there to guide you through the process and anything that isn't quite going to plan."

"Spy on us too? Great. As if that hasn't happened before." Ron whispered harshly, "They're just putting us under their control all over again."

"Ron, be quiet, they mean well-"Neville started.

"Only because you got matched with someone you liked anyway Neville."snapped Ron, "I's ok for you, you can marry as soon as you like! Me? I'm waiting until June 1st to marry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "look Ron, we just need to get through this, they can't make us stick to time limits and guidelines after all."

Ginny reached across to get Harry's attention, "did you not just hear what they said? We'll be sentenced to time in Azkaban if we fail to comply to their rules."

"What?!" Hermione screeched, "that's ridiculous!"

"No just really fucking clever." Ron snarled, "Who would actually wish to spend time in Azkaban?" he stood abruptly and stomped out of the hall, ignoring the pleading eyes of Hannah from across the hall.

Harry sighed heavily and turned to Hermione, "so, we have a lot to think about."

"Harry we don't have to think about it tonight."

"Hermione, we need to talk about it. I need to know what's going to happen. I've spent too long not knowing what is going to happen that I can't live like that anymore, I just can't."

Hermione could see Harry was getting distressed. "Come on then, let's go and organise the rest of our lives." She stood and waited patiently while Harry got up from his place at the Gryffindor table. "Where to?"

"The room of requirement, at least we can have some privacy."

So they left the hall and climbed the stairs to the top of the castle. Hermione stood and watched as Harry paced the corridor wishing for a place they could sit and plan. As the door appeared harry grabbed the handle and opened the door, gesturing for Hermione to go through.

Hermione walked through the door and saw a cosy study type room with a huge sofa, two desks and a large bookshelf. She saw a range of magazines and books on the desks and could see from the covers they all related to marriage. She swallowed and walked towards the sofa.

"So I was thinking we wait until next year, not until the end but maybe April? Then we have time to adjust before leaving Hogwarts?" Or maybe we could do a winter wedding if you just wanted to get it over with? What about guests? Or location? Or arrangements for who will conduct the service?" Hermione knew she was gabbling but she could not stop.

"Hermione, woah, calm down. Please. I need to just think about it first." Harry was still stood by the door with a panicked expression. "Can we just sit and then see what comes about by talking?"

"Sure Harry, come sit." Hermione looked at her best friend, the circles under his eyes were becoming more pronounced. She was worried what this was doing to him, his trust in authorities was already shaky to say the least, Kingsley was just being unfair, she decided. He could of permitted the saviour of the wizarding world an exception to the rule surely? Although, if that had been the case, then Hermione wouldn't have got him in a match and for that she was grateful, even if it was selfish.

As the hours wore on they finally got round to talking about the wedding, they spent the rest of the evening discussing and planning their lives together. Harry started to relax as the evening wore on. Hermione could see glimpses of the boy he was before, the Harry Hermione loved and remembered. The Harry that Hermione could maybe spend her life with.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for follows, likes and reviews guys!

When Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning everyone was busy gossiping amongst themselves, "What's going on?" Harry was immediately alert and already reaching for his wand, "something's not right Hermione. He grabbed her and quickly pushed her behind him.

"Harry, you're over reacting, people are probably gossiping about the marriage law." Hermione pushed past him and sat herself in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. She turned and beckoned Harry to follow her but he was frozen in the exact place she'd left him.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron questioned.

"I'm not sure, he thinks something is off." Hermione got up and went to Harry, "Come on, come sit Harry. It's ok." As soon as Hermione reached out to touch Harry he recoiled and frowned, his hand went towards his wand again. "Harry, stop! It's me, Hermione!"

Harry seemed to snap out of it. "Sorry," he mumbled. He walked over to the table and sat down and stared off towards the teacher's table, not touching anything. Hermione shook her head and frowned, that's not right she thought. She thought back to what Dumbledore said, maybe something was going on with Harry. She resolved to read up on it tonight and watch Harry closely.

"Hey guys, have you heard?" Ginny rushed by and plopped down in her seat, "Lavender's gone!"

"Gone? What? Where?" Ron replied stupidly while everyone else gasped.

"She left in the night, she was paired with Goyle and she's done nothing but moan for the last two days. When I woke up this morning her bed and wardrobe were empty. She's made a run for it!" Ginny told the stunned audience. "I've already been by Mcgonagal's office, her mouth was basically one thin, white line by the time I left. I can't believe she actually made a run for it!"

"Where's she going to go?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned for the girl, she may be an airhead but she was still one of them.

"No one knows, she's mentioned family abroad somewhere but it's not as if that makes her exempt does it? Look at Charlie!"

Everyone sat in various states of shock at Ginny's news, Harry looked stunned, Hermione was deep in thought contemplating what might happen to Lavender, Ron looked concerned and puzzled and Neville was staring over at Luna with panic on his face.

"Why would you run?" Neville asked worriedly, "I mean if Lavender's gone…"

"Luna is not going to leave you." Ginny reassured him, "She's happy she's got you."

Everyone remained quiet over breakfast, all of them contemplating the idea of one of their classmates making a run for it. Hermione thought it was brave but she worried for Lavender, it was still relatively dangerous in the wizarding world, a lot of Voldemort's supporters still roamed free after the war. It wasn't safe for anyone to move about the country alone, let alone someone who was still only a teen.

Their thoughts were interrupted by owl post, the usual Daily Prophet landed in front of Hermione, she paid the owl and unfurled the paper to read the headlines. "Well, no news of any escapee brides or grooms to be." Hermione sighed, "So, I guess Lavender's safe for the moment." She sighed and opened the paper, only to hear Ron's groan.

"Mum's visiting this weekend," he moaned, "she wants to meet our spouses properly Gin. How are we meant to cope with mum on full wedding mode? Remember Bill's wedding?"

"I know Ron, but just grin and bear it. She will just ask a bunch of questions, think about me! The only daughter, she's going to have a field day! I don't know what she'll make of my match but.." Ginny looked down the table towards Terry's table. Hermione looked down at the paper with a new determination. She still felt bad for Ginny, she knew that Gin was finding it hard to see her and Harry starting to plan things but they didn't have the family support that the Weasley's did. She wondered what Mrs Weasley would say when she saw her, she knew that Molly had always wanted both her and Harry to join the Weasley family eventually.

Harry stood up abruptly, "Well, Ginny think about those who don't have any family to help them plan. Think about those who are doing this by themselves. It would be great to see your mum happy after everything she's been through instead of mourning the loss of everyone." He was in full rant now at Ginny. "it is not all about you!" with that Harry stormed towards the doors.

"What the fuck?" Ron exclaimed, standing to go after him, "he can't just lay in to people like that! Gin are you ok?" he looked round at his sister, who was now sat, head down and sniffing softly.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know." She murmured to her lap, "I guess this is hard on all of us." Ginny stood up, "excuse me." She walked off quickly and Hermione watched Terry get up and rush after her.

"Hermione what the hell is going on with Harry? He's ridiculous! Why was he yelling at Gin? He's never done that before."

"I'm not sure Ron, he's been weird since coming back to school, his nightmares still haven't gone away. He's suffering from the guilt still I think. I don't know how to help him." Hermione looked across at the red headed boy. " I need to try to heal him I think, I'm going to go try and find him and calm him down."

"Sure Hermione, let him know he can't do that to Gin though? It's not fair on her, she's struggling."

"We're all struggling Ron but we all know it's safer here than out there at the moment. Especially for the 'Golden Trio'." Hermione rolled her eyes at the title. "I can't believe the order still has to track down some of Voldemort's lackies. At least the new rebuilt Hogwart's is the safest place for us at the moment and that he is gone. Hopefully, we can get some peace now."

"Me too 'Mione, I just want to be able to get through one year of Hogwarts without getting into trouble." Ron smiled at the bushy haired girl in front of him. "It might make a change for once?"

"Hilarious Ron, I can't see you going a whole year without trouble, my guess is you haven't even started on the homework Flitwick set us?" She smirked as she saw her friend's face pale. "pages 456-468 will help you."

"Thanks Mione you're the best." Ron dashed past her to complete the homework due after lunchtime. Hermione watched him go. Ok, she thought, time to go and find Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione searched all over the castle for Harry, eventually finding him in her own dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. She gently went over to the sofa where the dark haired boy sat staring at the flames and quietly took her seat beside him. For a long moment neither of them spoke, Harry was the one who broke the silence. "I don't know what happened in the hall Mione. I hope Ginny's ok, I feel terrible for yelling at her, it just all seemed to get too much you know? I couldn't control it. It just seems so unfair both you and me with no one else to help us through after the war."

"Harry we have got people to help us. They are here, you just turned in the hall! No one could get through to you. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Hermione, I'm just weary after the war I guess. What did everyone say after I left?"

"There were many of us left after you made your grand exit. Ron is pissed- he's worried about Ginny, says she's struggling too. Neville just kind of sloped off and the others just disappeared off to classes. I think Ginny is just exhausted, she's stressed about the new marriage law and it can't be easy seeing you with someone else."

"But we're not acting as if we're-"

"I know Harry but it's still stressful for her. You were her boyfriend! I think she wanted to be your match and now she's not. That, on top of Fred is just too much for her at the moment."

"Hermione, we all lost people in the battle, we're all dealing with loss. I'm not saying that I'm not sad about Fred, I am but me and Ginny were never going to end up together. She's too much for me, I need someone who has patience and time to be with me. Someone who can understand what I've been through, that's probably why the Ministry matched us together."

"Harry just apologise to Ginny, the last thing we want is for upsets here at Hogwarts after everything. Whatever happened in the hall we'll deal with it, there must be a reason why you went all weird and started shouting at Ginny."

"Hermione I'm not a puzzle you can fix."

"I'm not saying you are Harry, I just think we need to look into why you stopped still and then reacted like that to Ginny." Hermione thought back to what Dumbledore had said to her, maybe the war had done something to Harry. "Look, we just need to go find Ginny and apologise to her. Then we can hopefully calm Ron down and get it all sorted." Hermione looked across at her fiancé, he was sat still on the sofa not moving at all. She slid across the sofa and touched his arm, he turned and looked at her. "Don't worry Harry, we'll fight this together."

Harry smiled, finally and relaxed slightly leaning back into the sofa, he unexpectedly grabbed Hermione and pulled her against him in a one armed hug. "I'm glad I've got you on my side Hermione, brightest witch of our age and all."

Hermione swatted him and smiled, she settled into his hug and stared at the fire, is this what the rest of their lives would be like? She leant against her best friend and closed her eyes, thinking about the morning so far. What's happening to Harry? Why is he having these outbursts? She really must get to the library and figure it out. Without realising, Hermione slipped off into dreamless sleep.

Waking a few hours later, Hermione found herself uncomfortably warm, she tried to move and found herself pinned by an arm. She looked up and saw harry had managed to drag them both down to a horizontal position on the sofa and they were currently wrapped around each other in a position that was definitely not one she had found herself in before. As she wiggled around trying to get comfy Harry moaned and opened his eyes, "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Lunch I think Harry, we've missed the whole morning! Lessons- I wonder if they'll let us make them up?" Hermione went to get up but was restrained by Harry. She looked round at him, "Harry come on! We let the whole morning pass us by."

"With no nightmares Hermione. Did you not notice? We woke up of our own accord." Harry looked down on her and smiled gently, "it's the first nap in a long time I haven't been forced to wake up by a terror." He hugged her tightly for a second before moving back to face her again. "Thank you, whatever you said before it obviously helped." And before Hermione could reply he gently leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione looked at him wordlessly, he kissed her! He actually kissed her! She must of looked shocked because Harry chuckled and said, "Hermione, you obviously have more loyalty and understanding that everyone else I have met, I think having you as my wife might just be the best thing about this year."

Hermione still lay there in shock, who was this Harry? He was almost the Harry she loved throughout her time at Hogwarts. How can he be so different from this morning? She was confused but her mind was already working a million miles a minute. Harry jostled her, "Come on Mione, lunchtime remember? Let's go, hopefully I can make up for this morning."

Hermione wordlessly got up and waited for Harry to go through the portrait hole. At least she knew that they were on the right track. They were at least ok for the moment, she would just accept the kiss and actually, she let herself feel the smallest amount of happiness. Her future husband had kissed her, of his own volition.

They descended the endless staircases to the bottom floor of the castle, just as they were about to enter the hall Hermione felt her hand being firmly grasped by the man beside her, she looked at him with reassurance and he replied with a firm nod. They walked in and went to find their friends so that Harry could apologise for his outburst earlier.

They walked up the aisle to their usual spots at the house table, everyone else was already there and fell silent as Harry approached. Ron suspiciously eyed the couple's clasped hands but a glance at Hermione told him that Harry was back to normal for the time being. Harry took his seat opposite Ginny and Neville, he looked at his former girlfriend and immediately began to apologise for his outburst earlier. "Look, Gin, I'm sorry for this morning. It was unreasonable and insensitive of me. I don't know what came over me- I just lost it a bit. I get that it must be really hard for you to be thrown into a different relationship and having to go through the stress of him meeting the family. I'm not sure what else to say so I'm sorry."

"It's alright Harry I didn't think when I was moaning about family. It must be hard for you too, without your parents or Sirius or Lupin." Ginny smiled thinly at her former boyfriend but her red rimmed eyes gave away how much the outburst had upset her.

Lunch progressed almost normally after that. The initial awkwardness wore off and soon they were all talking about classes and the upcoming start to the quidditch season. Hermione's mind kept wondering back to this morning's events. She wanted to know what that kiss meant and if it would happen again? Was it a new regular thing in their relationship or just a sleepy comfort for Harry? She thought ahead to this afternoon's lessons and for once couldn't wait to get through them so she could try and spend some more time with Harry to see where he planned on taking their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Hermione knew it, it was the weekend and the day of the family visits. The day had been set for Saturday as many couples wanted to go into Hogsmeade to begin planning their weddings. In fact, Harry and Hermione had already received their first invite to a wedding only a month from now (It was Dean and Parvati's as they had been together before the law).

As Harry and Hermione both had no family to greet and plan with they thought they would take a look around Hogsmeade, Hermione wanted a new quill set and Harry wanted to stock up on sweets from Honeydukes. She knew that Mrs Weasley was going to the castle to see Ron and Ginny and, if her and Harry were being honest, neither of them were ready to see the Weasley matriarch. Hermione was fully aware of how the older woman had long been hoping for her and Harry to become Weasleys and she was worried that seeing her today would be awkward and uncomfortable for all involved.

They left the castle early on the clear Autumns morning, Harry strolling alongside Hermione in a comfortable silence. He hadn't touched her since the day he kissed her two days ago and Hermione was now beyond confused, she couldn't figure out what it meant. The closest theory she had formed was that he was so drained from the incident in the hall that he'd kissed her without really registering what he was doing. Hermione wasn't sure if it meant something to him or not.

"So, Three Broomsticks for lunch Mione?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts, "We could go to the Hog's Head and see Abe if you want but I'm not fussed about eating there again!" he chuckled, obviously recalling the last time they went when Aberforth tried to serve them goat stew.

"Sure, Harry. Sounds good, I want to stop by Madame Malkin's too. I need new dress robes for Parvati's wedding, if we go early hopefully we can avoid the rush of everyone else. I don't want to be in any Bridezilla's way" Hermione sighed, although her wedding was still four months away (Harry had wanted to marry in January, 30th January to be exact as a tribute to his Mother) Hermione didn't even want to start considering a dress yet, especially as she wouldn't have her mother there to help her. She sighed again and considered the implications of having to plan this wedding by herself without her parents, she never would of guessed that this is how her wedding would of turned out.

As if reading her thoughts Harry suddenly spoke, "we could look through dresses together if you want. I know it's bad luck to see the bride's dress but it's not that far away anymore and we might as well do it together. I'm sure we can defeat the great trial of the wedding dress together you know." Harry grinned at her but faltered at seeing Hermione lost in thought. He gently took her hand, "Hermione, you know we don't even have to look, we can order robes for Dean's wedding.."

Hermione started at the feel of a warm hand against hers, "Oh, er, Harry! Maybe we can, let's just see ok?" She expected him to then let go of her hand but he didn't, he continued to hold her hand and moved to lace his fingers with hers. Hermione grinned to herself, maybe he was coming round to the idea of them being engaged and he was ok with it. They continued their walk in silence, both content to watch the world go by on their short journey to Hogsmeade.

When they finally arrived at the wizarding village Hermione could already see how busy it was. The main street was bustling with students and their families and there was already a queue out of the door of Madame Puddifoots. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight. She had always despised that sappy shop and their ridiculous displays of hearts and flowers. She turned to Harry, who had yet to unclasp her hand, and asked, "where to first?"

He smiled sheepishly back, "Quidditch?" he grinned at her frown, "only joking Mione, book shop it is."

She grinned at him and began to tug at his hand in earnest, dragging him off to the book shop for a good browse. Harry grinned at her enthusiasm and chuckled to himself, it was good to see how little she had changed throughout everything.

They had not gone far down the street however before a long bang was heard, Hermione felt herself being pushed around behind Harry, she drew her wand without a second thought and looked over Harry's shoulder.

What she saw shocked her, she could see the aurors surrounding someone, keeping her wand in her grasp she stepped around Harry and stood beside him. Harry was stood in a defensive pose, wand at the ready and fierce panic on his face. He had a foot forwards as if to run if necessary and was staring at the commotion unblinkingly. Hermione went to touch him but before she could she heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, Hermione quickly away!" Hermione looked up at Auror Capps' face, he was a brave soldier for the light side in the final battle and helped move many of the casualties into the Great Hall during the break in the fighting. "Rebel Death Eaters causing commotion- back to the castle with you, all students are being returned to Hogwarts."

Harry visibly bristled at this and Hermione feared another outburst, she quickly grabbed him and sprinted back in the direction they came, wand still at the ready. She could feel Harry resisting but instinct had taken over, protect the Chosen One, run and take him to safety. It was an old habit from the war, she knew he was the most important trophy and Hermione was all too familiar with protecting him at all costs.

"Harry, come on, I can see the gates!" Hermione was panting heavily, Harry was still resisting her protection and she was close to anger at his resistance. "Hurry now, we're safe in the walls!" Hermione pushed her legs to work harder and dragged her fiancé through the gates. She stopped running and bent double, trying to get her breath back. Hermione looked over at the raven haired boy who was now stood stock still, staring back towards the village. He seemed totally unaware of the other students and families pouring round him in their haste to reach the salvation of Hogwarts. "Harry", Hermione panted.

Harry didn't look round. Hermione stood and reached across to him, he didn't acknowledge her. Hermione tried to reach for his hand and finally Harry reacted, he collapsed against her and Hermione released he couldn't catch his breath. "Harry, Harry, what's happened?" Hermione searched her friend's face for a sign of a hex, a curse, anything that could cause the pain. Harry's eyes were wide and he was still panting hard, he was curled against her now, wringing his hands.

"Death….Eaters." He managed to wheeze out, "Did….they?"

"No, the aurors had them Harry, they were arresting and evacuating until it is safe." Hermione held Harry close and stroked his head, "Breathe Harry, match your breathing to mine." She took deep, even breaths to help Harry clam himself. "Come on, you need to be inside, you need chocolate." She stood and helped Harry make his way to the castle, fear welling inside her chest. Another panic attack, another moment of fear for Harry, it was so unfair on him. She worried about the third outburst of abnormal behaviour in a week. She must go and see the Headmistress again and see if she would be allowed some time with Dumbledore to get more information on how she could help Harry.

As they walked into the hall, arms still around each other they stopped, Harry was staring at the hall with wide eyes. Concerned, Hermione looked around too and groaned internally, it was family day and of course, Mrs Weasley was sat with her children at the Gryffindor table staring at the entwined couple that had just walked through the door. However, before she could say anything she was almost deafened by her son.

"Hermione, Harry! What happened?" Ron was bellowing while running towards them, "The staff wouldn't let us leave, said something about safety procedures. Bollocks, I tried to get through but they wouldn't let me go find you."

"We're ok Ron, there were aurors already rounding them up, couldn't see who it was." Hermione informed the final third of the trio. "Auror Capps got to us and sent us back up here. He's down in Hogsmeade, stabilising the perimeters again to make it safe."

"How did they get in?" Ron questioned, "I thought Hogsmeade was protected?"

"They must have found a gap." Hermione shifted Harry's arm further over her shoulder, "we just need to sit down and get some sugar. It's been a shock."

Ron led them back to where he had been sitting with Hannah, Ginny, Terry and the Weasleys. They all sat and Hermione busied herself getting hot chocolate and biscuits to bring Harry out of the panic he had previously shown. She was aware of the Weasley matriarch sitting only metres away from her and wanted to buy herself some time to deal with this. Once she had finished serving herself and Harry she straightened and smiled at the table, why hadn't she taken Harry straight to the kitchen? She thought to herself.

"Hello Hermione, Harry dear." Mrs Weasley smiled at them, "are you ok? Goodness! I can't believe it! Hogsmeade, attacked! I'm so grateful you're both safe, we were so worried."

Hermione relaxed at the older woman's words, maybe she would be ok, the concern for them had overrode the initial awkwardness of the marriage law pairings. She felt harry begin to relax to, his hands finally unclenching and his breath was now almost at the same pace as hers. "We're fine Mrs Weasley, just shocked, we were told Hogsmeade was safe!"

"Well, the ministry will be tightening security further, I dread to think what work will be like tomorrow." Mr Weasley chimed in, "So glad you're both safe."

Hermione could see Molly Weasley studying them both, it was then she realised that Harry had again taken her hand and was running his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. She swallowed and stirred her drink while appearing to try and seem nonchalant about it, as if could avoid drawing attention to her match.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order. " the red headed woman started, "you must both be pleased with your matches, we've just met Ron's and Ginny's future partners." She smiled across at Hannah and Terry, "Have you set a date? We're just discussing potential dates for Ginny's wedding. Of course, I shall need some time to plan, it wasn't quite what I was expecting."

I bet it wasn't Hermione thought to herself, you were probably planning a wedding to the man sat beside me. But, she smiled pleasantly, "Have you set a date yet Gin?" She directed her question to the girl who was sat quietly the other side of her mother.

"December 5th, we're going for a winter wonderland theme." Ginny replied, with a glint of happiness. Hermione was relieved that she was able to show some enthusiasm for her wedding. She may not empathise with Molly but she did not want to lose the friend she had gained in her daughter.

"Yes, Harry dear have you decided when you will….?" Molly directed her question at Harry and Hermione bristled, she was the one doing the talking and Harry needed time to recover.

Hermione stepped in to reply, "January 30th." Hermione didn't elaborate on why they chose that date. Molly could work it out for herself.

"Lovely, well at least you'll all still be here together, before you have to live out in the wide world so far away from each other. I think Ron and Ginny shall miss you both."

"I think we'll all see each other Mrs Weasley," Hermione replied frostily, "We are after all great friends, especially after all we have been through."

Mrs Weasley replied, "I'm sure you will Hermione, it will just all be so different."

"Not really mum! We have all year before that anyway so it doesn't matter." Hermione threw a grateful look at Ron for stepping in, "I'm sure Hannah and Terry will get used to us all hanging around together. They know our story- the whole of the wizarding world does!" Ron looked at his mother, "we're all trying to get through this without any drama." He looked pointedly at Mrs Weasley, who had the grace to look embarrassed.

Harry suddenly stood, "It was nice to see you all but I need to lie down after this afternoon, I think I need to just process it all before any owls or actions and given. Hemione are you coming?" Without waiting for a response, Harry took the hand he had been caressing and half pulled her out of the hall. Once they were in the entrance hall he stopped and looked at her, "Sorry Mione, couldn't listen to her moaning about how different everything was, on top of everything else today. Can we go to your tower? I just want some time the two of us."

"Sure Harry, lead the way. Thanks for saving me from that."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the follows and faves! It means a lot as this is my first attempt at a longer piece. Just a rather soppy chapter I'm afraid.

The weeks rolled by and the date of the first Gryffindor wedding approached, Dean and Parvati's wedding was all of two days away and Hermione was secretly glad that they would be moving to the newly constructed marriage wing. Parvati had insisted on trying to include her in any bridal conversation everytime she passed through the common room. The wedding invites had started coming thick and fast now, with Ginny's wedding being only 6 weeks from now. Hermione and Harry had sent out a simple red and gold themed invite for their friends to inform them of their date. Ron, on the other hand, had insisted on waiting as long as possible to wed. His wedding would not be until April of next year and he appeared to be a lot more relaxed about it.

Rolling her eyes and keeping her head down Hermione rushed through the common room, determined to avoid the gaggle of brides clustered around magazines and brochures. She had a lot of work to do and she was also on patrol tonight, there was no way she had time to sit and leaf through the same magazines again. And anyway, she had agreed to plan everything with Harry, not take over the whole wedding like a bridezilla.

Sprinting up her stairs and muttering the password Hermione entered the Head's common room and smiled at the sight of Neville and Luna curled up on the sofa. The blonde raised her head and smiled before resuming her place on her boyfriend's shoulder. Hermione looked at the couple before heading to her room, if only every couple could be that happy she thought to herself. In the past few weeks Harry had occasionally held her hand and that was it. No more kisses. He had become calm again after the death eater attack but had seemed reluctant to go back to Hogsmeade so they had been doing a lot of ordering by mail.

Hermione opened her bedroom door and was greeted by her fiancé sat in the middle of her bed, surrounded by bits of parchment with a very confused look on his face. She dropped her bag next to her desk and the sound caused Harry to look up, showing his puzzled features, "So, Mione, what's the difference between scarlet and garnet again?" He held up the parchment in front of him which showed different colour swatches.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "we've been through this Harry, I thought we'd agreed on scarlet. It's closer to the Gryffindor red and it's easier to get flowers in that shade. Garnet is too dark for a wedding." She shuffled onto the bed, being careful to mind the piles of parchment gathered precariously. "How long have you been looking at these?"

"Harry smiled sheepishly, "Not long, since I came up here after dinner. I just thought with it being almost November that we should start sending away our orders? That way we won't have to worry over Christmas."

Hermione smiled at her best friend, he was really thinking about this. "Sure Harry, whatever you want. Shall we fill these out now? We can go to owlery and send them tonight?" receiving a nod in reply they began to fill out various forms that dealt with flowers, music, favours and robes for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Hermione would choose her dress herself nearer the time. Ginny had asked her if she would go help her choose hers and Hermione had returned the question, relieved the red headed girl seemed keen to resume their friendship.

After sending the forms away to Diagon Alley, the two students wondered back towards the tower. Hermione noticed Harry had become distracted and had begun to worry. After such a good stretch of normalcy Hermione hoped they weren't heading for a relapse. She started to get caught up in her thoughts, letting them roam further and further into worry and nerves until she was interrupted by Harry. "Mione? Hermione?" Harry sing songed by her ear. "Come on, lets go for a walk."

"A walk? Harry! It's almost curfew."

"Ever the do gooder!" Harry teased her and Hermione felt relief to see the tension melt away from his face. "Come on, it won't take long. We'll be back by the curfew." He took her hand again and led her out of the castle towards the lake.

Hermione let Harry lead her around the lake to a small seating area, it was there that they had watched Harry run to Sirius to try and protect him from the lake. It was also there that she had witnessed Harry break all the rules by sending his first powerful patronus at the dementors and allowed himself a further two years with his Godfather. It was also there that she had panicked on the side during the Triwizard tournament, waiting for him to resurface from the lake, she had almost totally ignored Viktor in a bid to crane her neck over the side and see into the inky depths for her best friend to come to surface. They sat and Harry began to talk almost immediately, "Hermione, I know that this year hasn't turned out how either of us expected. In fact, I'm sure that this wasn't in either of our plans for our final year but I'm glad it's you that I was paired with. I'm happy that I have gotten the smartest witch of our age, the loyal, ferocious friend who never left me, even in my toughest hours. You have shown me strength like I could have never imagined and yet again you have continued to amaze and surprise me. Now, even though we are about to go through a wizarding ceremony to fulfil ministry demands I wanted to do this. I think it's what every girl dreams of growing up and I want to bring some romance to the whole situation."

Hermione looked on in shock as Harry got down on one knee in front of her and held a small ring box in front of him. "Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and Hermione glimpsed a beautiful gold band, that was graced with a large princess cut diamond with small emeralds on either side.

"Oh Harry, yes I will." Hermione half sighed whilst a grin formed on her lips, she watched as Harry took the ring and slid it forward onto her finger. She looked at the ring and then and her fiancé, leaning forward gently and gently pecking him on the lips. "It's perfect, I wasn't expecting…"

"I know, but I couldn't take away all the wedding traditions. I think you need to have an engagement, we can have a story to tell our children and why not in the place that you helped me try to rescue my family?" Harry looked down at her and smiled softly, "I want to try and make this a proper marriage Hermione, if that's ok with you?"

Hermione smiled back, "That's ok with me Harry. Let's see if we can make this work." She caught sight of the ring again and couldn't help but stare. "Harry, this ring, it's beautiful! How on earth did you get it?" She had been trying to work out when he would have had time to go and get a ring. The order had had a tighter approach to visits to Hogsmeade after the incident with the death eaters.

"It was my mother's," Harry started, "I owled Gringotts and asked them to send it over. Look." He took her hand and turned the ring so it caught the light, 'L.E Love you- J.P' was scribed on the band. "I thought that with their love, we could try to start on the right foot." He looked over at Hermione and she could see tears in his eyes. She stepped forward and embraced the dark haired boy.

"Harry, it's perfect. We should use their example to go from, and what a perfect start. Clearly the Potter men had good taste in jewellery." She smiled softly and held out the ring again, watching the ring glint in the moonlight. "it really is beautiful Harry. Thank you."

"It suits you Hermione, it really does. My mum would be proud to see it on another Head girl." Harry smiled at her, "I think they would approve of my future bride and we know that Sirius and Remus loved you too." Hermione grinned back and took his hand as he began to lead her back to the castle. "To think of all the adventures we've had just on these grounds Hermione, here's to one more."

"An adventure? I like the sound of that Harry? Another adventure that will start right here in just 3 months time." Hermione swallowed her nerves, she was keen to keep Harry in this blissful mood. He had been so normal recently, she hadn't yet been to Dumbledore and she knew she needed to but all she could think of tonight was the ring that now adorned her finger.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been so long! My life has literally turned itself upside down and inside out! Its only a short chapter but it starts to answer some questions (I hope!) Thank you all for the reviews and follows! It means so much!

Almost a week after Harry's proposal Hermione once again found herself in the Headmistress' office conversing with Dumbledore's portrait. She was concerned about Harry, he had been almost normal all week apart from when Ron accidentally had an accident in potions. Hermione thought back to the incident with a sigh, Ron hadn't been paying attention to his batch of Wolfsbane and had added two extra stirs anti clockwise. The result had led to a small explosion that had scorched the desk and melted the cauldron, luckily Hermione had vanished the potion before anyone was hurt. The resulting explosion however, had Harry drawing his wand and then freezing in total fear after he had realised that no one was in danger. He had remained withdrawn for the rest of the day and would not join Hermione and the others for dinner. The event had strengthened Hermione's resolve to go and find out what was happening with her future husband.

Coming back to the present Hermione looked up at the portrait of the silver bearded professor, he was gazing down at her with concern and appeared to be considering her as much as she was considering him. "Miss Granger, explain again what happened to Harry when he heard the explosion." Dumbledore said calmly, though his eyes gave away his worry.

"He froze and then he's been avoiding all of us, he hasn't been up to the common room for days. He keeps finding excuses to stay away from us. He was fine and Padma's wedding and now it's like a different person again." Hermione huffed loudly, "I'm worried Professor, he's like a different person on a daily basis! What if it's something left over from Voldemort? Can there be anything left in him? Hermione's mind raced ahead as she recalled everything Harry had told her about the horcrux that lived inside him. "Harry said that Voldemort had killed the part that lived in him but what if he was wrong? What if that is what's manifesting inside of him? Oh Merlin! Poor Harry, please sir, we've got to help him." Hermione jumped to her feet and prepared to leave, however, the calm voice of her professor made her pause.

"Hermione, it is not Voldemort. He is gone, thankfully. However, the scars Harry bears are in relation to him. Please sit and I will tell you my theory." The old man's portrait waited while the young witch seated herself again, "Now, I believe Mr Potter may be suffering from the aftermath of the trauma he has gone through over the last 6 years. He has had a number of magical and non-magical injuries since he was eleven years old and I believe that after last year's war his psychological welfare has been damaged somewhat by the accumulation of these events."

"So, Harry has psychological trauma?" Hermione pondered, "like shell shock?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger, I believe that was a muggle term for it after World War II. It is now commonly referred to as Post traumatic Stress Disorder. I think Mr. Potter is having regularly flashbacks to the war and he is unable to cope with these, it may be because of the vivid nature of the flashbacks or it might be the blame he holds upon himself for the loss of others. There are a number of reasons or factors that may have caused this. Either way, I'm sure you agree, he needs to overcome this."

"Of course Sir." Hermione stood quickly, "I will research it and begin trying to find help for him. I want him to be as happy as possible." Hermione glanced down at the Potter ring on her finger, she wanted her husband to be as healthy as he could be. She looked along her hand to her wrist, 'Mudblood' was still carved into her wrist, they all had scars and Harry had certainly gone a long way to help her heal her own scars. She would do anything to help him heal his.

"Hermione, wait, I feel that muggle medicine may be the best way forward for this. I will arrange for the Headmistress to give you special permission to visit muggle London to see what you can find. Don't tell Harry what you are doing, not until we are sure of what we are dealing with."

"Professor, I don't know if I can keep this from him. If it's for his own good-"

"Miss Granger Harry might not consider himself ill in anyway. It is best for the time being that you tell him where you are going but not why." Dumbledore gave her a piercing look, "he will understand, in time."

Hermione gave him a small smile and turned to leave. She did not like hiding things from Harry but she knew that Dumbledore was right; they needed to keep him safe. She would tell him where she was going and why but she wouldn't explain it was for him. She descended the steps and started to make her way back to Gryffindor tower, hoping she would find her fiancé waiting for her in the head's suite. Harry hadn't been to her rooms in a few days and the wedding planning had ground to a halt. She was worried but he appeared to find excuses each time she asked him to come up. The only time he appeared was the usual early morning visits to comfort each other after the nightmares. At least she knew he still needed her, that in itself was a huge comfort.

Hermione opened the portrait hole and glanced over at the sofa of the Head's common room, she could see Neville cuddled up on the sofa with is fiancé. Hermione smiled at the sight and moved quietly through the room, not wanting to disturb the young lovers, however, her heart clenched tightly in disappointment. No matter how hard she tried, she had hoped to see that ever-messy hair sticking up against the back of the sofa.

Opening her bedroom door and carefully putting her bag down, Hermione almost jumped out her skin to see her green eyed best friend sat in the middle of her bed. "Harry! You scared me!"

"Why? You've been telling me we have planning to do, well here I am!" He spread his hands at the parchment that was neatly stacked around him. He had clearly spent a lot time sorting the parchment into neat piles, and from what Hermione could see, he had started looking at the newer items on her to do list.

"You just surprised me, that's all. I haven't seen you before 2am the last few days." Hermione looked at him and she could see his face cloud over, "it's good to see you Harry, that's all." She said quickly, hoping to keep him in this lighter mood. She clambered onto the bed beside him, "show me what you've done on my list then!" She took the list through him and proceeded to discuss the new additions to their wedding plans. Hermione just hoped that this Harry stuck around until she could get to London and get Harry the best help she could.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny's wedding was now a week away and Hermione had been unable to find any time to further her research into Harry's condition. Mrs Weasley seemed fixed on keeping Hermione as involved in the wedding as possible to avoid her spending any time with the boys. After Ginny had asked her to be bridesmaid, a gesture Hermione was genuinely touched at, her mother had seemed hell bent on killing Hermione with kindness. The woman clearly still hadn't accepted the marriage law and it's constraints and seemed to think that if she could get her claws into Hermione it would somehow change the future back to her dream of Hermione and Harry both becoming Weasleys.

Ginny had stuck with the winter wonderland theme and had chosen to dress her bridesmaids in ice blue with silver sprayed flowers weaved into their hair. Hermione had already been subjected to two hair trials, both times Molly had commented on the uncontrollable nature of her mane (It's just so thick dear! Between you and Harry your children will have the most unmanageable hair around!) Hermione had smiled politely both times and on the second had even caught Ginny rolling her eyes at her mother. Hermione had grinned at the bride to be and she had winked back. Even if nothing else comes of this wedding, Hermione thought, at least she had got her friend back.

Ginny was remarkably calm about the upcoming wedding, she'd spent more and more time with Terry recently and she had discovered that they had a lot more than she thought in common. They both had a passion for quidditch and although they were on separate house teams they both appreciated flying on the weekends. Through this, they had become friends and Hermione had started to see Ginny smile again when Terry came and joined them at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sat now in her room looking at the mirror as she tried to untangle her morning hair. Maybe Mrs Weasley does have a point, Hermione thought wryly. She sighed and just pulled the whole mass into a bun on the top of her head. Looking in the mirror, Hermione could just about see Harry's toes as they poked out the bottom of her duvet. He had stayed with her increasingly often as their wedding was now just over six weeks away and they really needed to get some organising done. She would usually wake to see her best friend's face inches from own and Hermione had to admit that this made her grin first thing in the morning. Harry had also started cuddling her in his sleep, she would often wake to find an arm draped across her waist or back, Hermione was relieved that he didn't appear to find sleeping with her awkward, although she still wasn't sure about the rest of the sharing of the bed that would have to come shortly after getting married.

She pondered that thought for a moment. Harry occasionally kissed her and often held her hand in the corridors now that they were officially engaged but their relationship could hardly be called passionate. They seemed to be like a couple just starting their courtship or just even close friends. Hermione frowned as she noticed Harry roll over in her bed to her side, how would they cope with the strains of married life? And a baby? Harry had said he wanted a normal family, a life where their children could grow up with two parents who loved them and each other. He had made that much clear when he had proposed but Hermione wasn't sure how their relationship was going to progress to that in a little over six weeks.

Glancing at the clock on her dresser, Hermione jumped up and started to gather her belongings. She was off into muggle London today on special permission of the Headmistress. Harry knew that she was off to meet her mother to choose a wedding dress and that much was true. But, Hermione was also off to London to visit a renowned psychiatrist, Doctor Emmeline Lyles. She was desperate to help Harry get better and she knew that if she didn't she would be marrying a very damaged, unpredictable person. Deep down Hermione knew that she would stand by Harry no matter what- the war had proven that- but she could not deny that she wanted her best friend back, the man she thought she could love and knew that she could happily spend the rest of their lives together.

As if on cue, Harry sat up and felt around for his glasses. Finding them, he placed them on his face and smiled sleepily at Hermione who was now stood by the door, bag in hand. "Going without a goodbye?" Harry asked sleepily, his voice still thick.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and you've slept with no nightmares again." Hermione looked at her fiancé.

"You're clearly working your magic on me Miss Granger." Harry grinned and stretched, "off to London already?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Mum in half an hour." Hermione smiled at Harry and crossed the room to stand by the bed. "I'll see you at dinner."

"See you Mione." Harry reached forward and brushed a hand down her arm before giving her hand a quick squeeze. Hermione tried to ignore the squeeze she felt in her chest as he did that.

"See you Harry." Hermione strode across the room and out into the common room, her heart still beating heavily at the small gesture that Harry had given before she left. Shaking her head, she told herself that this was for him and set out towards the Headmistress' office.

After flooing directly to the Leaky Cauldron and taking the tube through to Oxford Circus, Hermione quickly walked down one of the many side streets to a small wedding boutique. She had planned to meet her mother here, the same shop that she had bought her wedding dress from when she married Hermione's father. Hermione smiled at the repetition of it all, she adored her parents and was so pleased that they chose to forgive her for what she had done during the war. She was also glad that they had decided to accept Harry and the marriage law into their lives, her father was still reluctant but her mother was trying exceptionally hard to keep the peace for her family.

Hermione pushed the door opened and heard the distant tinkling of a bell signifying that a customer had entered. She stood by the desk as a small, dark haired woman approached. She had thick brunette hair that was tied back in a sleek bun, a strict face and was dressed in head to toe black. Hermione thought she was almost a spit for a younger looking Mcgonagall, however Hermione realised this wasn't the case when the woman smiled, for it transformed her face into one that housed pretty features. "Hello, I'm Helen. May I help you?"

"Hermione Granger, I'm here to find a dress. My mother should be joining me?"

"Ah, yes she arrived minutes ago, she's already through in the shop browsing dresses."

Hermione thanked the woman and followed her through to the main body of the shop; sure enough Hermione could see a woman who looked a lot like herself. Jean Granger stood at a similar height to her daughter, with wavy greying hair and a similar bone structure to her daughter. The main difference between the two was the hair and eye colour, where Hermione was dark, her mother was fair. Mrs Granger was already busily sorting through the racks, sorting the dresses and muttering to herself about which ones she thought would suit her daughter and which ones she disliked. Hermione grinned and approached her mother, tapping her on the shoulder, "hi Mum."

Jean turned and grabbed her daughter in a hug, "hello darling! How are you? Now, I've already got a few dresses in mind. Oh, isn't this exciting?"

Hermione laughed at her Mother's enthusiasm, "hold on Mum, let's just go at this carefully. I'm fine, how are you? How's Dad?" Hermione looked at her mother's reaction and was shown a guarded look before her Mum rapidly moved on the conversation. So, Hermione thought, it's just me and Mum then.

The two women made quick work of the racks, whittling down their choices to about 10 dresses. Hermione was then bundled into a changing room with the now strict again Helen and tightly laced, zipped and buttoned into each gown in turn. After the first five that were quickly vetoed, Hermione saw herself in the mirror in number 6. She smiled at her reflection and exited to show her mother the dress she was convinced was the one.

"Oh Hermione!" her mother sighed as she glimpsed her daughter. "You're stunning in that gown."

Hermione turned to face the mirror as Helen fussed with a veil and a fake bouquet; she studied the gown in detail, her mind weighing up the gown as she did with every decision. The dress was quite simple in terms of detail. It began at her shoulders with simple lace detail that covered her cleavage which led down to a simple sweetheart neckline, the dress then flowed down her waist where it then flaired out slightly to a short train. The biggest feature of the dress however, was the scooped back, which apart from where the capped sleeves tied was completely non-existent until her waist where the skirt started and continued into the train. Hermione knew that this was the one, although it wasn't totally what people would expect she didn't care- maybe she was done with what people expected.

Hermione looked over at her mother to see tears rolling down her face, she turned to Helen and just nodded, "this is it. No veil though, just as it is please." Helen smiled and nodded. She knew that this bride had found the one.

"Hermione, it's beautiful, you're so lucky you wore your hair up today. Look at that back! Harry will love you in it."

Hermione jolted back to reality at the mention of Harry's name, what would he think of the dress? Hermione wondered. She tried to look at herself from a strangers eyes, she was sure of the dress and hoped that he would be too. She giggled slightly as she imagined his shock at the daring back to the dress, she hoped he liked it.

After changing back into her clothes and organising delivery details with Helen, Hermione left the shop with her mother. She bid her goodbye, using the swift return to school as an excuse and began to walk down Tottenham Court Road towards Great Portland Street Hospital where Doctor Lyles was based.

Hermione was on the hunt for answers. She thought to herself as she walked. She hoped that this meeting would offer them.

As she approached the hospital, Hermione started to reconsider what she was doing. She was worried that they would tell her that Harry had too much trauma, that the lack of what Hermione could tell them would leave the Doctor unable to help Harry altogether. She knew she couldn't tell them about the war without some kind of memory charm after and Hermione did not want to subject someone to that again if she didn't have to. She just wanted some answers to start with, to help Harry.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the hospital, it was a clean place, with a welcoming reception area and chairs dotted about for patients and family. Hermione bypassed those and walked to the desk. "Excuse me, I have an appointment with Doctor Lyles, the name's Monica Wilkins."

The receptionist looked up, for a split second Hermione thought she saw recognition in her eyes. Then, she smiled, "certainly, wait a moment for me please." The receptionist typed on the keyboard, "second floor, third door on the right."

Hermione thanked the woman and walked to the staircase, she shook off the feeling that the receptionist was watching her go and ascended the stairs, taking them quickly so that she was soon out of sight.

Hermione found the door and knocked lightly, her hands shaking slightly from nerves as she waited for the sof, "come in." that she heard before turning the handle and making her way inside.

The office was again neat and welcoming, with some chairs casually arranged near a desk that had a minimal amount of papers on it. Behind the desk sat a middle aged woman who wore thick framed glasses around green eyes. She was blonde and wore her hair pinned back off her open, honest looking face. Hermione felt herself relax in the presence of this woman instantly, there was something about her that just put Hermione at ease.

"Can I help you?"

The question interrupted Hermione's thoughts, she moved forward and stood by the desk, "I'm Monica Wilkins, I wrote to you seeking advice about my partner, I'm worried about him after some recent events and wasn't sure what I could do for him."

"Ok, Monica. Take a seat and start by explaining what your concern is. Is your partner not with you? It would make it easier if you had bought him with you."

"Apologies, he is known to be resistant to others helping him. He has always tried to do things himself but I think he doesn't realise what is happening to him."

Hermione then proceeded to tell Doctor Lyles about Harry's condition, likening him to a soldier that had been captured to create a muggle scenario. She kept the detail to a minimum so that there would less chance for a slip up. Doctor Lyles listened attentively and occasionally asked the odd question for her notes. At the end of Hermione's description Doctor Lyles capped her pen and looked at Hermione, "Miss Wilkins, I believe your guess is correct, your partner sounds like a complex case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He has been under long periods of intense stress and experienced unusual circumstances for prolonged periods of time. I would need to meet him in order to decide the best course of treatment. Would that be possible?"

"I'm not sure."

"If I could meet him I would be able to assess his need to see if he is a potential candidate for cognitive behavioural therapy. Some cases do fix themselves so to speak, however with so much trauma it sounds like therapy may be the best way to help him cope. I recommend you make another appointment to bring him here again."

"I'll try, thank you Doctor." Hermione shook her hand and exited the building, avoiding the receptionist's eyes this time. Her mind was buzzing, Dumbledore seemed to be correct, Harry needed help and now she had to find a way to talk to him about it. After discussing it with the Doctor Lyles she was desperate to get him to come to the hospital with her. She would try hard to help him, she seemed trust worthy.

Hermione quickly returned back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts, thinking practically about how to talk to Harry. She entered the Headmaster's office and turned to see Dumbledore looking at her expectantly, she smiled reassuringly and nodded at him, hoping that for now this would be enough. She wanted to get to dinner, to see Harry and to share parts of the day with him until she worked out how to share all of the day with him.

Sorry it's been so long. I wanted to post something. I'm not sure it's the best but it needed to be done to move the story in the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Ginny's wedding day, Hermione awoke to an anxious red head in the bed opposite her having spent the night in the Gryffindor dormitories instead of her own room.

Ginny was jittery with a mixture of nerves and excitement. She was flitting around the room, unable to stand still until Hermione demanded that she get in the shower before Molly arrived with breakfast. The bride disappeared into the showers as their other bedmate awoke. Luna stretched and sighed before sitting up and running a hand through her sleep mussed hair. "Morning Hermione, where's Gin?"

"Shower." Hermione replied just as Ginny began singing loudly in the other room. Clearly, her excitement was winning it's battle against her nerves. Hermione shot a grin at the closed door before turning to the dormitory to check on her dress and make up for the day.

As she stared at the dress, she chewed her lips absently. Hermione had yet to tell Harry about the appointment she had attended a week ago, the opportunity just hadn't presented itself. Harry had been back to his normal self recently, keen to spend time with her and their friends and had busied himself planning the last few things of their wedding. Hermione hadn't known how to broach the subject with him, she knew that he would be upset and she was worried that the other behaviours would return if she called his attention to them.

She was ripped back to the present by a tap at the door and the subsequent entrance of Mrs Weasley with the promised breakfast. Hermione shook away the thoughts, promising herself that she would tackle the issue before their wedding but not today. She smiled at the red headed woman and rushed forward to help her with laying out breakfast for the bride who had now moved onto a well known love ballad which caterwauled above the running water. Hermione made quick work of laying out breakfast and went to knock on the door to Ginny. "Come on Gin! Breakfast!"

After the girls had eaten the pampering began. Before they realised it they were made up and dressed and getting ready to descend to the Black Lake where the ceremony would be held. Hermione knew that the grounds around that area had been charmed to be covered with snow to match the theme of the wedding. She gasped as she thought about her own wedding which was rapidly getting closer. She would be next she realised.

The girls walked across the front lawn of Hogwarts castle towards the snowy banks of the lake. Ginny had gone quiet all of a sudden. Hermione looked back at the bride and grinned, Ginny looked stunning, her fiery locks were done in a smart updo with a simple lace veil pinned to the underside of the bun. Her dress was fitted to her quidditch toned frame and it was decorated with thousands of small beads and sequins, looking like ice sparkling in the winter sun. The effect was breath taking.

Hermione turned back and looked down the short aisle to see Terry standing nervously at the end with the minister She took a deep breath and began to walk to the music, following Luna down the aisle. Hermione glanced around for the familiar black hair and found Harry sitting a few aisles back staring at her with burning emerald eyes. He was dressed in his dress robes, smart black robes with a glimpse of a green tie that matched his eyes, Hermione admitted to herself that it was a sight that made her heart lurch. The way he was staring at her wasn't helping matters either.

Hermione took her place by the altar and watched Ginny glide towards the altar. She looked happy, she thought, even after everything she has been through Ginny looks like she could be happy. Hermione smiled a small smile at the bride as she took her place. Hermione knew it must have been hard to give up her dream future but Ginny had done it with dignity and a resolve the Hermione admired.

The ceremony passed with the vows and the charmed rings to ensure the newlyweds would be following the ministry rules and then with a blast of bells and a tidal wave of confetti the minister was announcing the new Mr and Mrs Terry Boot. Hermione followed the couple back down the aisle and into the marquee set up just a short way from the lake. The tent was decked out in whites and ice blues, mirroring the winter scene just outside. The tables were adorned with complicated sculptures of ice and white ferns and each place setting had an ever lasting snow flake set as the favours.

Hermione searched the tent and found her seat, relieved to see Harry had been placed next to her. She placed her bouquet down and went to check on Ginny, who was blissfully greeting her guests, excited at being the centre of attention. She could see Mrs Weasley near her in the line still weeping at the marriage of her only daughter, Hermione rolled her eyes and returned back to her seat, seeing that her fiancé was now sitting in his.

She slid into her seat next to Harry who was talking to Neville across the table to him. Hermione squeezed his hand in hello and tuned into the conversation, they were discussing the wedding and how the colours seemed to fit the weather. Hermione couldn't believe they were discussing wedding colour schemes, clearly her influence was getting to Harry more than she realised.

After a lengthy dinner and speeches the dancing began. Hermione sat tapping her feet absent mindedly against her chair leg whilst Harry had disappeared to get them drinks, she watched George dance with his usual abandon and smiled that he seemed a lot more settled than he had been only a few months ago. Neville and Luna were swaying nearby to a beat that they only they could hear. Luna had taken her silver strappy shoes off and was perched on Neville's toes as the turned on the spot, Hermione smiled at the couple. They were so happy together she thought.

Her reverie was broken by the return of Harry and the arrival of their drinks, she thanked him and took a sip of the sparkling elderflower that he had bought back for them both. She looked up at her fiancé and saw him staring quietly at her, looking somewhere between proud and terrified. Her stomach dropped, hoping that his episodic behaviour wasn't about to surface. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry appeared to shake himself before replying, "I'm just thinking Hermione, 7 weeks and its our turn." He appeared to consider his next sentence. "Do you think we'll be happy?"

"Harry, of course we will be!" Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Look at all we've been through, our wedding will sail by."

Harry looked slightly placated and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She still worried about his behaviour and the outbursts, she didn't know when to breach the subject and she knew he would be angry. No, now was not the time.

"Look, Hermione, I know I haven't been the easiest person-" Harry began and as Hermione went to interrupt he shook his head at her, "but I'll try to be the best I can on the wedding day. I want to try to make this something." He reached for her hand and Hermione felt guilt weigh on her stomach. "Maybe we can try and be normal after this, we'll graduate and then we can move to a house in the country and look to our lives together. "

Hermione's guilt pressed down on her. She knew she shouldn't say anything not here but it almost bubbled out of her without her knowledge, "Harry, you could get help you know. You keep saying how you want to change and how this should be a real marriage, we could get help to make that happen. No more stress or worry."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew that she shouldn't have said anything, she hadn't even realised she was going to say that until it was too late. Harry's eyes darkened and he immediately took his hand away from her grasp. "What do you mean help Hermione?" his tone suggested she should choose her next words wisely.

In for a penny, in for a pound, Hermione thought as she braced herself again. "I just meant you could go and speak to someone Harry. A psychologist or something, they could help you get through everything."

Harry then pushed his chair back abruptly and stood. "Hermione I will not seek help. I do not need to talk about the war and its effects on me. I thought you of all people would realise that. Where did you get such an idea anyway?"

Hermione looked up at her best friend, "just, er, a I was researching it." She didn't want to say about the appointment but thought she should. "I saw someone for some advice, I was worried for you." She rushed out desperately, pleading at him with her eyes. She knew she was in the wrong but she wanted desperately for him to be better and for Harry to come back to her again.

Harry began to clench his fists, Hermione could see the betrayal on his face and the hurt that was bubbling away underneath. "Hermione, I do not need or want help. I thought we were in this together. How wrong I was." With that, he turned and strode out of the tent, leaving Hermione to scrabble up from the table and dash after him with as much subtly as she can. She knew she would have to create some flimsy excuse for leaving the wedding after only a few hours of dancing.

"Harry!" she called as soon as she was outside, watching him stride up towards the castle. "Wait! Please! Let me explain! Hermione tried to run after him but in her heels she stumbled and Harry had disappeared by the time she righted herself again. She dashed up to the castle and ran towards the common room, hoping he had retreated to his dorm. However, she was wrong. She searched all his favourite spots but Harry clearly didn't want to be found tonight. Hermione sighed and slumped her shoulders forward trying hard to swallow tears back. How had she screwed up so badly? How could Harry ever love her now? She dragged herself to her room and crashed onto the bed, letting loud sobs fill the space as she sat amongst wedding favours and plans from the previous nights.


End file.
